


Under These Plastic Stars

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Idk i never really have ANGST, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: I can’t stop thinking about you.Yang has it typed out on her Scroll; her thumb hovering over the send button as she stares up at her screen in the otherwise darkness of her bedroom. She’s been losing sleep over this for weeks and she needs to tell her, just so she’s no longer on the verge of falling asleep in her math lectures – as if learning about numbers isn’t already hard enough without the distraction of quite possibly being in love also added to the mix.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250





	Under These Plastic Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As with most things I drop out of nowhere, I have no idea where this came from. Hope you enjoy!

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

Yang has it typed out on her Scroll; her thumb hovering over the send button as she stares up at her screen in the otherwise darkness of her bedroom. She’s been losing sleep over this for weeks and she _needs_ to tell her, just so she’s no longer on the verge of falling asleep in her math lectures – as if learning about numbers isn’t already hard enough without the distraction of quite possibly being in love also added to the mix.

She grinds her teeth as she tries to force her thumb forward but then drops her Scroll with a sigh, onto her stomach, as her hands come up to cover her face instead. She lets out a muffled, frustrated groan into her palms before her hands slip from her face and land at her sides. Yang blows her bangs out of her eyes as she stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom; the dim-lit tacky plastic stars she’s had stuck there since she was a child staring back at her.

She remembers all the times Blake has laid beside her and looked at the same stars.

As her eyes dance to the little cat shaped cluster of stars, a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. She remembers when they were both seven and Yang made up constellations with their names.

Her eyes find the one spot on her ceiling where the paint chipped off in a very distinctly star-shaped pattern. She remembers when they were both 12 and Blake swung the toy sword a little too high over her head.

One star gleams a little darker than the others, the purple not illuminating quite in the way the classic green does. Yang remembers when they were both 18 and Blake had stuck it up there before flopping back onto the bed and tucking herself against Yang’s side. She remembers Blake quietly saying she’ll miss her. She remembers wishing they were going to the same college.

She remembers wishing she had told her then.

Yang looks at the clock on her nightstand; the bright red numbers 1:17 a.m. burn into her eyes before she takes a steadying breath and brings her Scroll up to her face again.

What she finds there takes her by surprise.

**Blake 1:16 a.m.:** _Been typing for a while there… writing a novel?_

Yang blinks, thinking that maybe she’s seeing things because it’s late and she wasn’t even sure Blake would be awake to read her message until the morning. But even after the third, fourth, seventh blink of her eyes, Blake’s message is still there, clear as day.

Yang takes a moment to remember they’ve been friends forever and she _knows_ how to talk to her, even if in her mind it’s been such a foreign concept. She deletes the message she was going to send and types out a fresh one.

**Yang 1:18 a.m.:** _wuldnt that be u? oh wise word… woman?_

**Blake 1:18 a.m.:** _…probably for the best you leave the writing to me. Seriously though. You okay?_

Yang stares at her screen and can imagine the look on Blake’s face. She can see the playful smirk fade into something softer. She can see her eyebrows pinch up in concern. She can almost feel her hand on her arm… and it makes her heart ache.

**Yang 1:19 a.m.:** _no_

She doesn’t even realize she sends it. She’s too busy missing Blake that she doesn’t even _care_ she sends it.

That is, until the Scroll in her hand starts buzzing. Blake’s picture pops up on the screen and it takes a moment for Yang to realize she’s _calling her._

Yang hesitates, unsure if she trusts herself to speak with Blake without baring her soul. She ultimately can’t decide fast enough and the call ends before she has a chance to accept or decline.

She’s about to type out an apology when it rings again and this time Yang’s heart wins, wanting too badly to hear Blake’s voice.

She brings her Scroll to her ear and takes a breath. “Hey,” Yang says, quietly.

“Hey,” Blake’s voice comes over the line soft and comforting and warm and Yang shuts her eyes, imagining she’s next to her. “What’s going on?”

Yang opens her mouth to speak and finds she can’t. She can’t because she _can’t_ lie to Blake and she also _can’t_ tell her the truth. So, it’s silent for a solid minute before she sighs and covers her eyes with one hand and Blake’s voice fills her ears again.

“So bad you can’t even tell me, huh?” Blake says, and it’s a little teasing but no less caring and Yang finds herself smiling, the smallest bit of tension easing from her shoulders and chest.

Yang lets out a small laugh. “I’m a bit of a mess. What can I say?”

“I mean, I already knew that,” Blake says and Yang can hear the smirk in her voice that makes her smile that much wider.

“You sure know how to cheer a girl up, Belladonna,” Yang says.

“Well, I know how to cheer _you_ up,” Blake says. “Even if you won’t actually tell me what’s wrong.”

Yang sighs and shrugs, opening her eyes and pulling her hand away as she looks up at the stars on her ceiling again. “Would you believe it if I just said it’s that I miss you?” It’s a half-truth and Yang feels like it’s not unreasonable. After all they’re best friends…

It takes Blake a long moment to respond, however, and Yang worries that maybe it was a little weird to say. Finally, though, after what feels like an eternity, Blake replies. “I miss you too.” She says it very quietly, like it comes from her heart rather than her tongue and Yang feels like she wants to cry.

It’s only a second later that she feels the actual sting of tears, but she quickly wipes them away and takes a large breath. “It’s so silly,” she says through a chuckle. “I mean… it’s not like we can’t still talk or visit each other but…”

“But not at 1 a.m. on a whim?” Blake asks.

Yang’s transported back to when they were teenagers and Blake used to sneak out at night and traverse the two blocks between them to hang out in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep. She remembers how Blake stayed with her almost every night the summer of their 7th grade year, after Yang’s mother…

“Exactly,” Yang says.

Blake sighs over the line. “Someone really needs to invent teleportation already.”

Despite herself, Yang laughs. “I’ll get on it, Belladonna. That engineering degree will be good for _something_.”

Blake giggles and Yang feels her heart swell, her cheeks flush. It’s a sound she misses every day, she realizes.

“I miss your laugh,” Yang says. Quietly. Like a thought. Because that’s what it was supposed to be. But she says it because it’s 1:26 a.m. and she can’t stop herself. Maybe part of her doesn’t want to stop herself.

Blake’s quiet for a moment again, but Yang just waits for her to respond.

“You’re sleep-deprived, aren’t you?” Blake says, a smile in her tone still.

Yang smiles. “Yes,” she says, “but it doesn’t make it any less true.”

Blake laughs again. “You need to sleep more, Yang. I swear I still don’t understand how you made it through high school.”

“Coffee,” Yang says, not missing a beat. She hesitates, her voice softening as she adds, “And you.”

This time when Blake falls quiet, Yang can’t stand it for more than a few seconds and so she adds, “Y’know, ‘cause of the carpool.”

“Yang—” The way she says her name is… Yang can tell she sees right through her and she closes her eyes again.

“Anyway, I should… probably let you sleep. You have classes in the morning, right?” Yang says, trying desperately to get this conversation to end before she can dig herself a deeper hole.

“I—yes, but—”

“I’ll, uh, call you tomorrow. Promise. Night, Blake.” Yang ends the call there, hearing some form of protest on the other line, but she _can’t_. Because if she stays on, Blake would know. Because she’s head over heels and 1:30 a.m. is no time to try and hide it.

Yang puts her Scroll on her nightstand and lays back in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her palms into them, trying desperately to get the image of Blake’s smile to leave the back of her eyelids.

It only takes about a minute before Yang hears her Scroll buzz on the wooden nightstand and she ignores it. She ignores it when it does it again. And again. And again. Until the fifth time when she groans and picks it back up, not bothering to read exactly _what_ messages Blake sent her before she turns it off and tosses it back onto the nightstand.

When she falls back against her pillows again, she lets out a long breath, turning onto her side and closing her eyes tight, ready for another sleepless night.

Yang doesn’t read the messages the next morning. Usually the notifications would drive her crazy but this time the little red circle with the number “5” sitting in the corner of her message app is the only thing keeping her sane instead.

She’s not entirely sure how she arrived at her lecture, but she’s honestly just relieved it’s Friday. She vaguely remembers putting on clothes, starting up Bumblebee, and feeling the wind through her hair but the actual driving bit is a little bit of a blur and maybe that should be concerning. Maybe she’d be more concerned if not for the fact the only thing on her mind is Blake, Blake, Blake, and what maybe _she’s_ doing with her morning.

“You look like you got hit by a train.”

Yang looks up from the table she’d been zoning out on to meet Weiss’s gaze and sighs. She leans forward, putting her forehead against the tabletop. “That would be preferable.”

Weiss lets out a heavy breath, taking the seat next to her and Yang can hear the signature eyeroll in her tone. “You _really_ just need to tell her already.”

Yang tilts her head to the side so she can see Weiss, but she doesn’t lift it, unsure she could even if she tried. “I think… I think she might know.”

Weiss raises an eyebrow, stopping midway through the process of setting up her stupidly complex note-taking system of folders, notebooks, and pens. “And why would you think that?”

Yang takes a breath, shifting a bit until her head is resting against the pillow of her forearms instead. “We… talked last night. At like… 1 a.m. and I… I said some stupid shit and I think that maybe she put it together.”

“What did you say?” Weiss asks, returning to her set up.

Yang scoffs. “Enough.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “Knowing both of you, you’d have to full-on say you’re in love with the other for either of you to get it. Honestly…” She shakes her head.

“I just don’t want to fuck it up, you know?” Yang says. “She’s the most important person in my life and I can’t imagine just… not having her anymore.” Yang sighs. “And I pretty much hung up on her last night and ignored her texts so that’s… yeah. Not… great.

Weiss hums. “Well. If you keep acting like…” Weiss gestures in Yang’s general direction, “whatever this is, you’ll definitely lose her. So, something to think about.”

“I told her I’d call today,” Yang says. “But… I don’t know if that’s the best idea, y’know?”

Weiss sighs. “I really don’t. You two have always been an enigma,” she says, waving a hand through the air casually. She stops setting up again, her shoulders slouching uncharacteristically and unabashedly _tired._ “Look,” she says. “I know you’re nervous, Yang. I know you two have been attached to the hip since you were kids. I know being away from her probably isn’t helping anything. But dear _god_ believe me when I say you really need to shoot your shot already. It’s not going to go away. And if you don’t say anything, you’ll just get…” Weiss shivers. “Somehow, I think you might actually get _more_ awkward.”

Yang laughs, because how could she not? Weiss is absolutely right and she knows it. But… “I just don’t know where to start,” Yang says.

Weiss looks at her, incredulous. “Maybe with those texts you’ve been ignoring?”

Yang stops breathing for a moment. Not necessarily taking in a breath to hold, just simply not exhaling. Because the thought of reading whatever Blake sent last night makes her heartrate skyrocket and her brain stop working. Even more than it already has; which is no small feat.

She takes in a shaky breath, sitting upright and bringing out her Scroll. She sets it down in front of her on the table Weiss and her share and stares at it like it’s a complicated math problem.

“I know you’re tired,” Weiss says after a moment, leaning over just slightly and pointing at the Scroll, “but it’s the little yellow button that opens it.”

Yang shoots her a sideways glance but doesn’t say anything. She just looks back down at her Scroll and thinks. She thinks about what Blake could have possibly said. Last night feels like an hour ago and a century ago all at once and Yang can’t even really remember what _she_ said. Not really. Not specifically. Because the complete monologue in her head she’s been holding onto bleeds into her early morning words and she’s not entirely sure what actually made it into the conversation and what she only dreamt of saying.

Taking one more deep breath Yang picks up her Scroll and opens it, her thumb hovering over the message button with that dreaded little red 5 mocking her in the corner.

She can feel Weiss still next to her; her attention on Yang instead.

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?” Yang asks, still staring at her Scroll screen.

Weiss scoffs. “Yang. It’s Blake. That’s not going to happen no matter what and you know it.”

Logically, Yang knows Weiss is right and that she’s probably overreacting. But there’s that ounce of doubt that tugs at her heart and makes clicking the button all the more difficult.

“Odds are it’s just her yelling at you for hanging up on her,” Weiss says with a shrug. “Which – honestly – you kind of deserve.”

Yang chuckles lightly, her mouth twitching into a smile for a moment. “True.” She takes a deep breath. “Okay.” She presses the icon on her Scroll and it opens to her chat with Blake and she only sees that the first message simply reads ‘ _Yang’_ before her professor strides in, hair messy and tie half-tightened, apologizing for being late and telling everyone to listen up and put away the non-essentials.

Yang can’t help but think that the messages she’s not getting to read from Blake right now are absolutely essential, but she still puts her Scroll away and frowns at Weiss who gives her an apologetic glance.

Their professor sets his bag down, rights his tie and clears his throat as he walks to the board and starts writing out an equation. “So, as we were discussing last class…”

Yang zones out immediately. The little piece of technology in her pocket feeling like a million pounds and she just can’t focus on anything but what the rest of the messages might be. Her mind flashes through the different possibilities… most of them starring her getting shot down and the others… the others are her optimisim getting the best of her.

She imagines Blake typing out she feels the same. Or some other romantic sentiment that makes Yang’s heart race. A sentiment that makes the butterflies who made their home in her stomach flutter.

Yang heaves a sigh, her leg bouncing up and down recklessly and eventually she completely gives up on trying to pay attention and leans over to whisper, “Be right back,” to Weiss before she quietly gets up and slips out of the classroom.

She doesn’t go far, just to the small common area in this part of the acedemic wing where couches are littered with sleeping and studying students. She finds a chair tucked away in a corner and takes a seat, pulling her Scroll out of her pocket and flicking it open, leaning her elbows on her knees as she opens her chat with Blake.

At first, she can’t bring herself to read past the ‘ _Yang’_ she already knows is there, because then whatever else Blake said is real, and if it’s what Yang fears, she’s not sure she can handle it. Still, she takes a breath and forces her gaze down.

**Blake 1:30 a.m.:** _Yang_

**Blake 1:30 a.m.:** _Yang come on_

**Blake 1:31 a.m.:** _Seriously?_

**Blake 1:32 a.m.:** _I don’t know what just happened but… you know I’m always here for you and I…_

**Blake 1:32 a.m.:** _Please just call me back. I miss you too. More than you know._

The last part stops Yang in her tracks. Part of her feels a spark of hope and she tries to snuff it out because it’s not entirely telling. Maybe Blake had a bad day and needed her too. The thought makes Yang frown, thinking about how she didn’t even ask Blake how she was doing, too caught up in her own 1:30 a.m. drama.

Yang sighs, running a hand over her face. She wants to call her now but she knows this conversation isn’t a short one and that if Blake knew she was skipping a class to talk to her she’d kill her. So, Yang swallows hard and closes her Scroll before making her way back to the classroom without a hope in the world of being able to pay attention.

Later that night, once Yang is home from classes and manages to force herself to sit through a meal with Ruby and her father, she retreats to her room under the pretense of getting some assignments done. She instantly pulls out her Scroll and reads through Blake’s messages from last night again, making sure they haven’t changed since she last read them this morning.

**Blake 1:32 a.m.:** _Please just call me back. I miss you too. More than you know._

The last message burns into Yang’s eyes, into her heart, into her soul. Because even if Blake doesn’t feel exactly the same way, she still cares about her. And maybe Yang can be okay with that.

Maybe.

Yang takes just one deep breath before she hits the “call” button next to Blake’s name and then she bites her lip and paces as it rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And—

“Yang?”

Yang feels tension leave her shoulders as Blake answers, coming to a halt in the middle of her room and tangling the fingers of her free hand in her bangs, holding them back from her face. “Blake! Hey.”

“I… hey,” Blake says quietly, “I didn’t think you were going to…” she lets out a light huff of a laugh.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Yang says, tone joking but a little strained. There’s an uncomfortable air to the conversation that Yang’s not used to having with Blake and it makes her heart ache a little.

Blake laughs quietly again before answering, her voice still a whisper. “I mean, yeah. But after the way things ended last night… I don’t know. It was a little weird. I just felt like maybe I did something that…” She sighs. “I don’t know.”

Yang shakes her head. Maybe a little too aggressively considering Blake’s not actually there to see her, but she feels it’s still necessary. “No! No you didn’t do anything. It—I was just…” Yang sighs. “It was late and I was…” She wants to tell her now, but… she can’t. Because if it’s not the same for Blake… how would they move on? How would she? So, she bails, her body sagging in a mix of relief and defeat. “Being clingy. Perks of being my best friend, you get to deal with that,” Yang says with a smirk.

Blake’s quiet for a long moment and then she speaks quietly again and Yang can’t quite make out what she says.

Yang chuckles. “Why do you keep whispering, Belladonna? Roommate have company?”

Blake sighs and Yang smiles as she can hear the roll of her eyes. “Turn your ass around, Xiao Long.”

Yang’s confused for a moment, but then she hears a tapping sound coming from her window and she spins around to find Blake staring back at her through the glass, a small smirk on her lips and Scroll still pressed to her ear.

Yang’s jaw drops. “Holy shi—” She cuts herself off, hanging up the call and running over to the window, opening the latch for a laughing Blake who quickly slips through the window and into Yang’s room with practiced ease.

Yang shuts the window behind her, hands just a little shaky with the prospect of Blake being _here_ , in her room. In the early evening. On a Friday.

Yang whirls around to face her and while every part of her is screaming to ask what the hell she’s doing here and how she got here and about a million other questions, all she does is lunge forward and wrap Blake in her arms. She grips the back of Blake’s shirt in her fists as her eyes close and her nose buries into Blake’s shoulder.

Blake chuckles lightly against her as she wraps her arms around Yang’s waist in turn and for the first time in awhile, Yang’s chest feel light.

“God, I missed you,” Yang mumbles, and she can’t find it to care if that’s a weird thing to say while holding Blake like she might float away, because it’s true.

Blake sighs, pressing a little further into Yang, her breath tickling against Yang’s neck as she whispers, “I missed you too.”

Yang manages to supress the shiver that wants to run through her at the sensation but she pulls back to keep herself from doing something stupid like laying a kiss to Blake’s neck.

But then she takes Blake in truly for the first time in months and her heart nearly stops because she’s even more beautiful than she remembers and she…

Yang smiles, her hand coming up to brush Blake’s hair behind her ear. “You cut your hair. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” She says with a laugh.

Blake looks away, tucking her hair behind her ear on the other side and blushing. “I—yeah, it was a recent thing.” She looks back up at Yang. “Does it—Is it bad?”

Yang’s eyes widen. “No! You look—” She blushes. “I mean it looks great!”

“Thanks.” Blake gives her a small smile and her shoulders relax and Yang just takes a second to look at her again, unable to believe the woman who wouldn’t leave her mind for the past several months is now right there. Right where she can touch her. Hug her. Kiss…

Nope. Can’t do that one.

Yang shakes her head, holding onto one of Blake’s hands. “What are you _doing_ here?” She finally asks. “I mean, not that I’m not happy you’re here but like… when? How? Why?”

Blake giggles as Yang shoots the questions into the air and then she sighs and shrugs, walking over to Yang’s bed, leading Yang by the hand and Yang feels her cheeks flush. “I’m here to see you,” Blake starts, sitting down on Yang’s bed and letting go of Yang’s hand so she can fall back onto it.

Yang simply watches as Blake sinks into her matress with a sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as her fingers interlock near her stomach. She peeks an eye open after a moment and looks at Yang, quirking an eyebrow. “You going to stand there all night or…?”

Yang catches herself and quickly shuffles onto the bed too, trying to ignore the little chuckle Blake lets out next to her. She lays down so they’re side by side on their backs and Yang stares up at the little stars on her ceiling again, painfully aware of the several inches between them even if she can just barely feel the warmth of Blake’s body heat radiating against her arm.

They lay quietly for a moment before Blake starts talking again. Softer this time, less teasing to her tone. “I skipped my classes today…” Blake admits. Yang turns her head to look at her and finds her with a small, crooked smile on her face, staring straight up at the stars. “Took all day to get here,” she says. “But after last night…” Blake’s smile falls and her head turns too, her eyes meeting Yang’s and Yang feels her breath catch. Blake opens her mouth to speak again, but no words come out as she searches Yang’s face, her eyebrows pinched in desperation to find the right words.

Eventually she sighs and glances down, and Yang can just barely make out the way her fingers are restlessly moving in her peripherals. “I just feel like I don’t know what you’re thinking anymore,” Blake says. Her eyes come back to meet Yang’s a second later, full of what Yang can only classify as pain. “And I feel like…” Blake sighs and shakes her head, looking away again. “I feel like I’m missing out on all these things with you. Whenever everyone’s going out to parties on the weekends I just keep thinking about the fact it’s not as fun without you there. And when I’m cramming for exams I can’t concentrate because I keep remembering our study sessions and how they were actually fun. And when everything gets overwhelming, the only thing I can think about is you and how I’d feel so much better if I were _here,”_ Blake says, gesturing vaguely to Yang’s room. “If I were here and you were pointing out the silly constellations we made up when we were kids. Or making new ones that are so wildly inappropriate I’d have to smack you with a pillow.”

Normally, Yang might’ve laughed, but something about the way Blake’s words are pouring out of her has her stunned and she just waits patiently as she continues.

“I… I miss you in a way I didn’t know I would,” Blake says. “I thought we’d always have each other to fall back on no matter what but last night was the first time we actually _talked_ in weeks and I didn’t realize how much I…” Blake trails off and Yang is desperate for her to finish the sentence but she doesn’t, instead she looks at her again. “It hurt, y’know? You just… shutting me out like that.”

Yang feels a pang of guilt in her chest and she frowns. “I’m sorry.”

Blake sighs and shakes her head. “You don’t have to—I mean it’s not like you _have to_ tell me everything,” she says. “It’s just that…” She shrugs. “I guess it’s harder now that I’m not around to actually be here for what’s going on with you.” Blake groans. “I’m sorry. I don’t… I don’t really know what my point is. I guess I just miss being your go-to for everything. I miss knowing what you’re thinking with a look. I miss…” Blake lets out a frustrated sigh, her eyes leaving Yang’s as she turns her head again to look at the stars on the ceiling.

For a moment, Yang simply looks at her. Her eyes rake over Blake’s profile. The length of her eyelashes, the slope of her nose, the gentle parting of her lips and she finds she can’t look away. And she feels herself start to speak before she can tell her brain to stop.

“You will always be my go-to, Blake,” Yang says. Her hand moves on its own across the space between them, her pinky finding Blake’s easily in a familiar motion as they hook together. Yang sees the way Blake’s breath hitches in her chest before she turns her head to look at her again, amber eyes wide and a little glassy. Yang shoots her a lopsided smile. “I mean, I did try to text you in the middle of the night, after all.”

Blake smiles and sniffles once, nodding. Then, she looks up at Yang from behind her eyelashes and Yang’s heart skips a beat. “Y’know,” Blake says, softly, “you never did send me that original message.” Blake smirks as Yang’s cheeks heat. “Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice.” Her pinky curls a little tighter around Yang’s with a comforting squeeze. “I… Even if I don’t know what you’re thinking, I’ll always notice.”

Yang chuckles. “Yeah. It’s massively inconvienent,” she says with a grin.

Blake raises an eyebrow and smirks. “That I care enough to notice you being weird?”

“That you can read me like a book but you won’t read the one part I’m afraid to say,” Yang says with a shake of her head. It’s supposed to come out teasing but it comes out frustrated because every word Blake says just has Yang falling harder. Faster. And she’s not sure she has the willpower to pull back.

Granted, with the way Blake’s looking at her right now, she’s not sure pulling back is even an option. A moment of silence falls over them and Yang swallows hard as Blake studies her. Yang does her best to school her features but she can feel the way her gaze slowly softens under Blake’s. She can feel the way tension eases from her shoulders as she accepts defeat. She can feel her hand slip into Blake’s completely, fingers intertwining with shaky hesitance.

Because while the words won’t come, the actions do and Yang watches as the pieces click into place on Blake’s face, her eyes going a little wider and lips parting in a gentle gasp.

Blake’s gaze leaves her own to glance down at their intertwined hands and Yang feels Blake’s fingers squeeze her’s gently. Their eyes meet again, Blake’s curious but unreadable. “H-How long have you…?”

“I…” Yang thinks back, trying to pinpoint the exact moment Blake started to make her heart beat a little faster. Trying to remember the first time she thought about how wonderful she was. Or the first time she thought about what it would be like to kiss her. But the moments in time aren’t exact and they’re nowhere near each other. Ranging from childhood to middle school to high school to now. Yang shrugs. “I honestly don’t know,” she says. She takes a deep breath, looking down at their hands, because whatever Blake’s answer is, she deserves to at least know the truth first.

And maybe Yang owes it to herself to finally tell her. “I don’t think it was all at once,” Yang continues, her thumb tracing gently over the back of Blake’s hand. She shrugs, laughing a little. “Or maybe it was always there. But I…” Yang swallows. “Lately, I just…” She finds it in her to look back up at Blake, her lips pursed as she struggles to say the words.

Blake blinks a few times, her own eyes scanning over Yang’s features, expression soft but still unreadable.

“I can’t stop… _thinking_ about you,” Yang finally says and it feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders even if she can’t hear anything over the roar of her pulse rushing through her ears. She takes a shaky breath in and then everything else comes pouring out before she can even consider trying to stop it. “I think about you every morning when I wake up, through every lecture I can’t pay attention to, and every night when I can’t fall asleep. I think about how I’d do anything to have you here with me. I think about getting to hold you at night and always talk to you in the afternoons… and—” Yang swallows before she finds her voice again, “and k-kiss you in the mornings and I just—”

Blake shifts onto her side and Yang can feel the way she stares at her for a long moment. “Only in the mornings?” Blake asks with a smirk Yang can hear.

Yang rolls her eyes. “I mean of course not _only_ in… the…” Her voice trails off as she turns her head and meet Blake’s gaze, the implication behind the statement lingering on her mind as she watches Blake’s smirk start to slip into a real smile. Shier than Yang’s used to seeing from her anymore, but no less beautiful.

And then Blake’s eyes dart to her lips and Yang feels like she’s dreaming as Blake inches ever so slightly closer. Her eyes meet Yang’s again as she hesitates and Yang answers her question by closing the distance herself.

Blake’s lips are soft, gentle against her own as they just barely brush together but it has every nerve ending in Yang’s body alive. They break apart after only a few seconds but Yang doesn’t have a chance to even open her eyes before she feels Blake’s hand cup her jaw and draw her in again. This time, Blake is less nervous, her tongue running along Yang’s bottom lip with a small whimper at the back of her throat and Yang’s all too willing to deepen the kiss as well, opening her mouth against Blake’s and rolling onto her side so she doesn’t have to crane her neck quite as much.

Blake takes it as an invitation to scoot closer and Yang’s hand finds the small of her back, helping her to do so. Helping her to find the lines of Yang’s body with her own.

They break away again, only far enough for a shaky intake of air before Blake kisses her one more time. Somewhere in between the first and the second in terms of heat but with no less care, and Yang’s heart feels overwhelmingly full as she feels their legs tangle together.

When Blake pulls back this time, Yang rests their foreheads together, eyes still shut as she gently runs her thumb along Blake’s spine.

“In case you weren’t paying attention,” Blake says after a moment, drawing Yang’s eyes open with her voice. Yang does her best to look her in the eyes with how close they are, but Blake’s gaze drops to her lips instead as her thumb brushes gently over them. “I’ve been thinking about you too. All the time, actually.”

Yang laughs lightly, her eyes fluttering shut as she holds Blake a little tighter and presses her lips to the pad of her thumb and then the tip of her nose when Blake’s hand moves away. “I’m always paying attention to you, Blake,” she says softly. “I just… didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

Blake sighs, snuggling further into Yang. “Yeah,” she says. They lay in silence a moment before Blake speaks again. “To be clear, we’re like… together now, right?”

Yang laughs. “Absolutely not. You didn’t ask me to be your girlfriend yet. I want a whole ordeal out of all this pining, Blake.”

Blake scoffs and pulls back a bit to look Yang in the eye. “I literally drove all the way here and scaled the side of your house to knock on your window and if _that’s_ not romantic I don’t know what—”

Yang cuts her off with a laugh and another kiss and it’s still a strange sensation, but it feels so right. She pulls back with a smile and finds one on Blake’s face to match. “Of _course_ we’re together now, Belladonna.”

Blake sighs and settles into her again. “Good,” she says against Yang’s chest. “I think I’d die if I needed to wait another second.”

Yang laughs and plants a kiss to the top of Blake’s head under the plastic stars of her bedroom ceiling. “Yeah. I know exactly what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to drop a comment, kudos, etc. It always means a lot. And also be sure to check out all the Big Bang fics dropping at one point or another! Everyone's worked so hard and did a great job :D
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
